My Chains
by GissiZ
Summary: Él lo hacía sentir afortunado y miserable. Afortunado de saberse amado por él, y miserable por estar consciente de no ser merecedor de aquel amor. [Leorio x Kurapika]


¡Hola Hunters! ^^ Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo (?) pero no es el primero que escribo. De hecho llevo escribiendo unos 3 años y medio (o 4) y no es hasta ahora que me animo a subir uno -3-

Como se darán cuenta es Leopika, que es mi OTP suprema y es más real que mi existencia ante mis ojos (?)

Quiero dedicárselo a mi mejor amiga, que fue la primera persona que lo leyó luego de que lo escribí hace tres años. Mi corazoncito, mi vida, mi amor (?) ¡Esto va para ti! ^^ -talveznotenganadaquéverperocomoeselprimerficquesuboquierodedicártelobaby(?)- También dedicado a mi hermana, quién ama HxH CASI tanto como yo (?)

Mucho preámbulo, pero espero que les guste este pequeño ¿drabble? ¿one-shoot? .-. que escribí hace tres años, y que por supuesto le hice un par de mejoras ^^ -porqueahorasoymáspro(?)-

Por cierto, suelo escribir cosas más alegres (?) o mejor dicho... cursis, que hacen vomitar arcoiris (?) Rara vez escribo cosas que involucren dolor, me cuesta xD

Hablo mucho, lo sé. (?) Los dejo con un par de cosas y no los entretengo más ;3;

**Pareja:** Leorio x Kurapika

**Advertencias:** Angst, o intento de. (?)

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo el obra del ingenioso -y tal vez vago- Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**My Chains**

—Te lo prometo—. Susurró débil pero firmemente en su oído. Otra promesa proveniente de él, otro hermoso sueño, otra horrible punzada en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón.

Él jamás le había fallado, y eso lo hacía sentir sumamente afortunado y miserable. Afortunado de saber y sentir por sí mismo que el amor que le profesaba el mayor era sincero, sin darle espacio para dudar, pues se había encargado de demostrárselo día con día, con vehemencia. Y sin embargo...

Miserable, sucio, despreciable.

¿Por qué? Sencillo. Kurapika estaba consciente de no merecer el ser amado por alguien como él.

¿Cómo podía quererlo una persona tan amable y gentil, desinteresada, de buenos sentimientos e intenciones como lo era él? ¿Cómo podía amar tan desenfrenadamente a alguien tan egoísta, tan insensato, tan individualista, tan vengativo, tan lleno de odio como lo era él mismo?

No entendía y no quería entender. Pensar en ello lo hacía sentir incluso peor, desgraciado, como si con cada abrazo y cada caricia estuviese afianzándolo, apresándolo... encadenándolo a su pequeño y retorcido mundo regido por el rencor, la furia y el odio que habitaba desde hace mucho en su alma.

No quería ese destino para él, después de todo él también lo amaba. Se había enamorado de la luz siendo la oscuridad.

Si se destruía, lo haría solo.

Individualista.

—Te lo prometo—. Repitió, suave y dulcemente. Nuevamente, otro hermoso sueño, las mismas heridas siendo abiertas más y más. Las mismas llagas siendo atacadas otra vez, esas mismas de su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

Corazón...

Estaba seguro de que él merecía algo mejor, y que si llegara a conocer a alguien más, que valiese la pena, lo olvidaría. Y eso lo haría sentir afortunado y miserable.

Afortunado, porque podría estar al fin tranquilo de saber que Leorio sería libre, sin ataduras, permitiéndose el alejarse del cruel pasado que agobiaba su presente, aislarse de una historia que no era la suya, de un sufrimiento que no tenía por qué vivir.

Y aún así...

Miserable, porque si Leorio se iba él perdería su razón de sonreír, su motivación para intentar ser feliz, lo único que lo mantenía vivo y que lo hacía seguir siendo humano.

¿Ser egoísta o pensar en los demás por una maldita vez?

—Te amaré por siempre, con todo mi corazón—. Esas palabras, resonando en su mente, cautivándolo, encegueciéndolo, haciéndolo perder sus sentidos, quemándolo y dejándole marcas imborrables en lo más profundo de su ser. Llenándolo de esperanzas tan reales como falsas.

Corazón, corazón...

—¿Lo jurarías?—Soltó inconscientemente, con un hilo de voz. ¿Qué buscaba con es pregunta? ¿Qué respuesta deseaba?

—Millones de veces, más si quieres. Todas las que me pidas.— Hazlo, hazlo... ¡No! ¡No, no!

—Entonces... hazlo.

Con sus pensamientos lejanos a sus acciones, se separó del abrazo en el que se mantuvieron durante toda la conversación. Cada uno sintió rápidamente la ausencia del cuerpo ajeno, ese calor que ciertamente les hacía falta.

Ambos concordaron entonces que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Sin embargo, uno aún libraba una batalla interna entre el ceder a sus emociones, condenarse ambos, o condenarse él solo. Hasta que, levantando su brazo derecho, una de las partes fue perdiendo.

—Lo juro—. Confirmó el moreno, al tiempo que sentía una punzada en su pecho, algo incrustándose y apretujando su corazón.

¿Condiciones? "Ámame por siempre y nunca me abandones", pensó.

Si no cumplía, la Espada del Nen haría su trabajo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible? ¿Aceptable? ¿"Qué rayos tiene esta loca en la mente"? (?) 8'D

Acepto críticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias, chancletazos, elogios, declaraciones de amor. (?) Okno xD

REVIEEEEEWS por favor ;3;

Por cierto, tengo más fics de HxH -la mayoría Leopika- escritos, pero dudo que los suba pronto, pues estoy en mi último año de colegio antes de la Universidad y debería estar haciendo mis deberes y estudiando para mis exámenes de mañana. (?)

Me disculpo si hubo algún error ortográfico o de dedo, procuro siempre seguir las reglas ;~; Bueno ya, que se que esto está teniendo más notas de autora que historia. (?)

Nos leemos cuando podamos :D -se ahoga entre sus libros-.

Besos y abrazitos gays :*

**GissiZ.**


End file.
